1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of automatically pausing an optical pickup in a digital versatile disc (DVD)-random access memory (RAM) disc drive using a land/groove (L/G) signal to discern land tracks and groove tracks of a DVD-RAM disc on which data is recorded, so as to conveniently use the DVD-RAM disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, optical discs or information storage media are generally classified into compact discs (CDs) and DVDs having larger storage capacity than the CDs. The optical discs are classified as read-only optical discs and writable optical discs. Examples of the read-only optical discs include ROM-type discs such as CD-read only memories (ROMs), DVD-ROMs, and so forth. The writable optical discs are classified into write-once-read-many (WORM)-type discs such as CD-Rs and DVD-Rs, CD-rewritables (RWs), and RAM-type discs such as DVD-RAMs, according to how many times writing is performed thereon.
Rewriting data to an optical disc has been conventionally adopted. For the rewriting of data, rewritable discs, such as DVD-RAMs, DVD-R/RWs, and so on, have land tracks and groove tracks to increase recording density, and data is recorded in either the land tracks or the groove tracks, or in both the land tracks and the groove tracks.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a general DVD-RAM disc 11 having land and groove tracks. Referring to FIG. 1, groove tracks 12 protrude in a direction toward an optical pickup (not shown) which radiates a laser beam onto the DVD-RAM disc 11. Land tracks 13, which alternate with the groove tracks 12, are depressed with respect to the groove tracks 12 such that a predetermined height difference d occurs between the groove tracks 12 and the land tracks 13. In addition, a track pitch TP between the groove tracks 12 and the land tracks 13 varies depending on types of discs. Generally, the track pitch TP is about 1 μm. An L/G signal is used to discern between the groove tracks 12 and the land tracks 13. The L/G signal detects the type of track on the DVD-RAM disc 11 when the DVD-RAM disc 11 is driven.
However, when an optical pickup of a disc drive playing a DVD-RAM disc with the above-described L/G structure is automatically paused, a number of times (FG) a spindle motor has rotated is counted or track identifications (IDs) are read so as to move the optical pickup back by ½ of a track. However, when data is recorded in either land tracks or groove tracks, it is not useful to move the optical pickup back during inspection of a quality of a radio frequency (RF).